Harsh Reality, Pleasant Delusions
by Rushiku
Summary: What if during episode 100 Church is effected by the presence of Omega? What if it had long lasting, and life changing alterations to Church's life? Fourteen months is a long time to be left alone with one's demons.
1. The Beginig of the End

**My first story in like three years, lol. I had no choice this idea did not let me sleep, literally. I pulled an all nighter hand writing this story out before working a 10 hr shift, yeah that day sucked. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 101-  
**

"Do whatever you want, I'm going home." Church instructed as he walked away from the group of soldiers towards blue base. _I failed her._ She was gone and he just couldn't accept that. _He failed to protect her._ _Failure. That's what he was._ The past ten minutes had been the hardest ten minutes of Leonard Church's life. Of all his short comings in life this was the one failure he could not accept. The worst part was that he couldn't even cry for the loss. _I should have done more. Failure. Error._ He seemed to fail at everything.

His metallic feet made a heavy thud as it moved from the hard packed earth to the cold concrete surface of their base. He vaguely registered the change, absentmindedly taking a left towards his room. A few steps from the door a phantom pain shot thru his head. Instinctively Church brought up his hands to alleviate the pain. _Oh god damn it, what the fuck?! I shouldn't be able to have headaches. Error. Error. Failure._ Inhaling thru his body's vents only made it worse. The action that had once been familiar and instinctual for the cobalt soldier now felt forced, fake. _I need to get out of here!_ The world started getting smaller, constricting Church further and further as he attempted to rebel against the feeling.

"Church! Church, where are you best buddy!" Cabooses childish voice snapped Church back to the world. "Huh?" the pain was gone like it never happened but the uneasy feeling never really went away.

"Leave me alone Caboose." Church murmured quietly as he shuffled off towards his room to sulk. Church locked himself in his room for the next three days lost in his memories of Tex and a life before Blood Gulch. "What the fuck am I doing? She's gone, and I could do nothing to stop it. God damn it, I am useless." _Failure. Error. Failure. Error. _ "Ok I need to get out." The pain from the other day had continued to bother Church mildly since the first occurrence but never at the same intensity.

"Church! Church! Are you alive?! Besttest buddy, are you ok?!"

"Fuck, what do you want Caboose?!" This was a routine of sorts for the blue solider since the first day he locked himself in his room. Although Church would never in a million year's admit it but he found it endearing that at least someone cared enough to check up on him. "Want to go outside?! Cuz I saw a bird outside but Tucker wouldn't believe me and it scares me, it told me mean things." No matter how unique that person was.

"Alright I'll be right out." He responded thru the door. Caboose always went around announcing it but now more than ever Church really felt like he had a friend. A friend to distract him from a pain he could lose himself in forever.

On the roof the two soldiers stood side by side in silence looking out into the canyon that they called home.

"Church,"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder; why we're here?" The question took him by surprise as it was perceptive, something that Caboose was not.

"You know Caboose, I used to not care. I just went along with orders and hoped that everything would work out for me. But after all that's happened, you know what I learned. It's not about hatting the other guy because someone told you to. I mean you should hate someone because they're an asshole; or a pervert, or a snob, or their lazy, or arrogant, or an idiot, or a know it all. Those are reasons to dislike somebody. You don't hate a person because someone told you to. You have to learn to despise people on a personal level. Not because their red, or because their blue, but because you know them, and you see them every single day and you can't stand them because they're a complete and total fucking douche bag."

"I meant, why are we up here in the sun? When; we could be standing down there in the shade." Maybe that's what friend where for. To have them stand by you, with just the right things to say even if they didn't know it.

"Oh, yeah ok. Let's go stand in the shade."

* * *

**AN: Really quick a few quotes from this chapter are from RVB episode 100. I do not own them or anything. Church is gonna be a bit OC since this is kind of me building off Texas death and Omega throwing him off so to speak. The next chapters are basically the 14 months Church spends alone and then an AU of season 6. XD Depending on how far my mind takes this I might rewrite dis to season 10 I dunno. Ja ne!**


	2. Keeping them Safe

**So this story is posted already on rvbfics I'm just reposting for people on this site. All the chapters should be posed by tomorrow night so that they are both caught up to each other. Enjoy!**

* * *

A week after the explosion at Blood Gulch outpost number one things had gone back to the usual routine, mostly. Doc had taken to living with the blues despite the cramped living space. Tucker was sharing with Junior; Church would not stand for the abomination of nature running around freely. Sister had her own room, much to Tuckers disappointment. Doc had been placed with Caboose but the arrangement had only lasted a few hours before the poor blue soldier had run screaming out of the room and toward the hills.

No one had gotten him to talk about what had caused such a reaction not even Church, and Doc was no help either claiming to have done nothing. So now Caboose slept in Church's room since Church didn't sleep, much to his discomfort. So it had barely been a week since Tex's death, and the only change in the blue team's lives was their new additions.

_Another day without her, I failed._ He couldn't get over his failure to protect her, after everything they had been thru it seemed unreal for her to be gone. It was another day without his reason to live, another reminder of his inadequacies. He looked behind him towards his bed from his desk chair that was set in front of his desk along the wall.

The room was small, like most of the military dorms he could remember living in. A simple door led out to the rest of the base to his right near the foot of the bed behind him. To his left was the in wall storage for his weapons and armor, not that he really needed it anymore. And to his right front was a small dresser for clothes he no longer wore. After a few minutes he turned his chair around to face the blond haired, blue eyed rookie currently sprawled out on _his_ bed.

_Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I dislike sleeping in my own bed._ He thought bitterly, not that he could truly blame Caboose for being afraid of Doc. Heck the guy had almost killed him trying to feed the abomination of nature for fuck sake. _Fucking asshole medic_

_-ERROR-_

Church's helmet jerked violently to the left startling him out of his depressing thoughts._ Damn it not again. That's the fourth time._ He thought cradling his head between his armored hands trying to keep quiet as the episode passed. _Jesus fucking Christ! What is this?! Please just make it stop._

_-Internal Error-_

Lost in the pain Church failed to notice that his companion was now awake and watching him with concern. Michael J. Caboose not the smartest tool in the shed but he knew three things to be true, Church was his best friend, that was a ghost, and that he hated Tucker. So for the third?, or fifth time, Caboose was never good with number or anything else for that matter. He had to silently watch his ghost friend wither in pain.

Again Caboose was never the sharpest tool in the shed but he couldn't understand why Church was hurting. Ghost couldn't feel pain, right?

"Church?" the young rookie said quietly as he sat up. Church gave no response as he continued to tremble in pain. "Church" Caboose pressed, this time slowly making his way towards the opposite side of the room where Church sat.

Still no response, but as he got closer Caboose could faintly heard Church mumble into his hands, Error, Failure, over and over. _Make it stop!_ Gathering his wits Caboose shook Church's shoulder firmly "Church?!" _Threat detected. Eliminate. _The next thing Caboose knew he was against the wall on the bed, and his whole back and head where crying out in pain. He looked up towards Church's concerned for his friend and confused. Church was staring at him from an upright position just as confused as his teammate.

"Caboose?" he asked unsteadily. "Oh god! Caboose" Church rushed to the rookie trying to get a response from him. "Caboose?! Hey answer me man." He said shaking his shocked team mate.

"Chruch?" Caboose asked looking at Church's visor tears threating to spill over.

"Jesus Crist, don't scare me like that man." Church said walking backwards to his previous seat. The pain long forgotten, _what did I do?! Failure_

"Church, are…are you ok?" Caboose asked.

"Hmm?"

"Church, are you ok?" Caboose asked again looking straight at Church as he inched off the wall painfully towards his friend. _I hurt Caboose, what did I do?!_

_I need to leave. I need to get out of here._

"It was nothing I'm fine." He responded stiffly quickly running for the door. "You should get ready, everyone is already up." He said over his shoulder as he exited the room before Caboose could respond.

"Oh, ok." Caboose said. He looked down at his hands sadly worried for his friend before slowly doing as instructed.

_What the hell was that? I hurt Caboose? Worst yet, the idiot noticed. Of all the people to notice, Caboose! Fucking team killing fucktard Caboose! Who can't add two plus two noticed?! You need to pull you're self together Church_.

Church stalked away from his room towards the roof to think. What he had told Caboose was no lie everyone was up getting ready for another day at Blood Gulch, so the roof was the perfect place to think. He just needed a quiet place to clear his head.

The bright rays of the sun shinned off his helmet as he reached the final ramp up the roof. Double checking to see if anyone was there to bother him he quickly walked to the edge furthest from the cliff face and sat down on the ledge. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he wondered as he inspecting his robotic hand.

He turned the gloved appendage palm side up as he continued his inspection of it absent mindedly, finding no fault he closed it into a fist in frustration. "Damn it, as if things weren't fucked up enough. I almost killed Caboose and I might actually be losing my fucking mind. Fan-fucking-tastic." He whispered.

"What else could go wrong?" he wondered, almost hopping that fate would take him up on his dare.

Church sat there for hours lost in thought to the noises of the canyon and of his team moving about below. He tried to forget about the incident that morning but the more he sat there the more and more concerned he became. The episodes kept coming back with no solution or end to be found. What if they got worse? What if next time he really hurt a team mate?

What if he actually killed someone?

It would not have been their first team kill on blue team. But something about killing, another team mate really disturbed Church. Sure beating up the retards was one thing, threats as well but to actually hurt someone. He couldn't explain it but he felt like it was his responsibility to keep them safe. _Like Tex had been. Stop it._ And he had almost failed again that morning. _Failure_

"CHURCH! I found you!" Caboose yelled as he bound towards the blue leader. "Tucker said that I wouldn't find you but he's a stupid head. I knew I would find you bestest buddy because that's what friends do!"

_Damn._ "Yes you found me, now what do you want Caboose. I'm busy." He responded, his usual annoyance missing from his tone.

"Something about reassess, realin, recesses, command calling." Caboose replied struggling to find the right words.

"Recesses? Ugh I'll be right there." He replied getting up from his perch.

When he reached the main living area most of the team was already waiting for him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We got reassignment orders from command." Tucker answered. _Reassignment?_ "Where to?" _It couldn't be too bad, hell anywhere was better than this box canyon._

"Fuck if I know where they sent you, but Junior and I are getting picked up in a few hours." Tucker responded. _Wait what?_

"Everyone received different orders, so we don't know where you're going." Doc responded. That was slightly less promising; despite hatting each other's guts they had been thru a lot and being separated almost seemed wrong.

"Well I better go pack up my things." Tucker said as he walked off towards his room with Jr in tow. "Yeah, good luck man." Church said to him as he walked out. Tucker waved him off as he disappeared from sight.

"I should do the same." Doc said following shortly after Tucker. "Take care of yourself Church, Caboose." He said as he stopped in front of them. "You too Doc" Church said nodding his head at the purple medic.

Sister just looked at him, shrugged and walked off. "Caboose, you should go pack your stuff." Church said trying to get the blue out of the room. "Ok." Once he was alone Church walked over to the computer typing in his clearance codes to retrieve his orders,

Private Leonard Church

Relocation Orders-

Outpost 48-A

0700 hrs

_Good_ It seemed like he would be able to keep his friends safe. _The further away from me, the better they'll be._

* * *

**AN:  
**

**Chapter two I own nothing blah blah blah. Also I went back and fixed a few gramatical errors in the first two chapters, and a few things. Nothing note worthy to re-read its more for new people so yeah.**


	3. Logs

**So I went back and fixed a few mistakes in the first two chapters, nothing dramatic. So you do not need to read read them I just wanted to fix some of my mistakes. Here is chapter 3!  
**

* * *

**-Log Entry #1-**

**-4 months day 1-**

Hi, I'm Private Leonard Church of the blue army. It's been four months since I was assigned to outpost 48-A from Blood Gulch outpost #1. At first this new assignment was a god send, not that I believe in him, my life has been so fucked up as it is. But if he exists I got a bone to pick with that ass hole. You see my life has never been exactly easy, or normal. First there was Sidewinder, where everyone stationed there was murdered by my psychotic ex-girlfriend. Then Blood Gulch where I was killed by my own fucking tank, because I fucked things up when I tried to stop a bomb from destroying everything as it kept sending me back in time. My ex-girlfriends Artificial Intelligence unit tried to kill my squad and me multiple times, and possessed a few members on blue team. Yeah, my life is one fucked up mess. So getting assigned to a deserted base was great, at first. Lately though I, um I keep basically having nightmares. Which shouldn't be physically possible, I'm a mother fucking ghost, so you can see my problem. The first time it happened was the day Tex, that's my ex-girlfriend, knocked me out in order to steal the ship that was in the box canyon to fly off and take over the universe. Then a sentient bomb, Andy, blew up killing her and destroying the ship. Ever since then; I've been having these nightmares, and they keep getting worse. So I am starting this log to hopefully keep myself sane a little longer. The journal actually came in a drop that command sent today, along with a few interesting things. They sent the usual rations, useless to me but I can't tell them that, ammo, the log book I'm using, some pens and two robot kits with instruction manuals. I know we had some laying around back in Blood Gulch, back then I was just glad to have a fucking body, but it seemed a bit suspicious. I guess I should probably read the manuals and build one of them since I can't get someone else to do it for me. Ugh I hate work. Well if that idiot Sarge from red team could build one, then how hard could it possibly be?

-_**End Log-**_

_**-Log Entry #2-**_

_**4 months day 3**_

Started flipping thru the first manual yesterday, I gotta say that it seem easy enough. It seems complicated but it comes easy to me oddly. Not that I'm complaining. I had another episode this morning, and it's getting worse. This time I ended punching a wall down, a fucking wall! All I could see was numbers and algorithms flying past my HUD and I just lost control of my body. I don't know if those numbers have always been there or if it's the first time I notice them. Either way it did give me an idea, what if it's not me but the robotic body I'm controlling. I wouldn't put it past those Red assholes to fuck up a body to screw me over. I mean they're own robot doesn't even speak English. So new project will be getting a new body built, so I can stop these headaches. Oh also I guess I should mention I found a Data pad in one of the kits, I guess someone forgot it or something because it wasn't listed on the drop. Once I get the thing to work maybe I could surf the net, watch a movie or something. Man it's been a really long time since I've seen a movie, like I can't remember the last time I saw one.

Sorry just had another episode; I should get going on building that fucking robot.

_**-End Log-**_

_**4 months day 7**_

"Jesus Christ. Not again." Church said as he closed the log book on his desk. "God damn it, this is the third time today." Slowly the cyan soldier pushed himself off the desk to a standing position. "Guess that means I should just get back to work."

Church walked out of the small bedroom into the hallway, he took a left turn towards a larger room. The large circular room had a large double door archway for its only entry point. Church walking into the room switched the lights on to his right bathing the place in artificial light. On the furthest part of work room was a computer consul constructed along the wall, that didn't work, to its left the walls were lined with tools and cabinets filled with spare parts, to the right a long table was set against the wall along with a chair and a few storage boxes. Then in the center of the room was a large work table that was currently filled with pieces of Mark VI armor, tools, a book, and a pen.

Church swiftly walked towards the work table's right corner picking up where he left off a few hours ago. He flipped thru the instruction manual that was set near the corner for a few seconds before picking up his pen from between the pages he used it to mark his place. "Ok so, next step is to calibrate the energy conversion used to power the motion circuits in the limbs." He mumbled to himself as he read thru the steps.

"That's stupid, the math is all wrong. If I changed the output here and increased the…." Quickly he noted the changes in the design using the pen as he worked out the calculations. After a few short minutes and many design changes he abandoned the book in exchange for the parts he needed.

"Ok so where is that wire…"

"There it is." He mumbled as he made a reach for the wire another sharp pain hit him violently. His mechanical outstretched hand snapped back to cradle his head. "God damn it." _Don't say goodbye. -Error-_

"Tex?"

"GAH" His right foot jerked violently kicking the table beneath him sending him on a backwards tumble into the computer consul.

_Director was anyone hurt? –Failure-_

**Internal Error-**

**System Scan Required**

**Running at minimal level**

_I told you the numbers are correct._

_I just need more time._

**Fragments found**

_Your name is Alpha, you're Church_

**Commencing System Shutdown**

"No god damn it. Don't shut down." His head was killing him and he could hardly keep up right at the moment, but if his robotic body shut down he was done for.

_My name is uh….._

**Aborting System Shutdown**

**Running Diagnostic Scan**

"My name is Leonard Church."

_Your name is Alpha….._

"My name is Leonard Church."

_Your name is Al…._

"My name is Leonard Church." Church picked himself off the computer consul on unsteady feet, trying to catch his unloving breath.

"Where was that fucking wire?" He muttered darkly as he shuffled back to the work table resuming his work at a frantic pace. Unseen by anyone in the abandoned base the solitary soldier was trembling slightly thru out his workday.

_**-Log #10-**_

_**4 months day 14**_

My new body is almost done. A few more hours and these malfunctions will be a thing of the past. I could spend my time learning to aim, not that I need to practice because I'm a fucking amazing shot. Yesterday was by far the worst one yet. I kept hearing my voice, but it wasn't me. I was in a bright room alone, and I was so tiered. Tex was there only she wasn't. I, I just really miss here so much. I know she was a rotten bitch, but I loved her, love her. I managed to increase a few of the armors abilities, I managed to increase the strength output to power consumption ratio by 30%. I also managed to accesses a few of the armors higher functions like team stats in battle, and a healing unit. I think with a little time I could actually find a way to remote activate that on someone else's armor. This has been the most enjoyable project I can ever remember doing, ever. Maybe if I hadn't joined the army. Ugh there's no point thinking about it now, I just need to focus on getting this thing on. Just a few more hours, and it will finally be done. I will be free. Finally.

_**-End Log-**_

* * *

_****_**A bit of an experimental chapter, I would appreciate feedback on the transitions and flow of the story. Thanks.**_  
_


	4. Looking for Heaven

**Hope you enjoy!**

****Really quick so u don't get confused

**_fragmented memory__  
_****Computer/Robotic body systems**

****_Alpha's thoughts  
_

* * *

Out in the north east top of the lone star state sat a small town unchanged by time. The same stores where in business since anyone could remember and very few new places opened. The same three schools all named after the state capitol continued to teach out of out of date texts. Even the modes homes scattered into neighborhoods seemed to remain untouched by the quickly changing world surrounding it.

On the far northern corner of the town was a mountain range that separated them from most of the world. At the base of the mountain range was a lake that circled around to cover the eastern side of the town. It was big enough to allow for fishing on smaller boats, and other activates that the youth partook in. It was a late warm fall night, the moon and stars shining over the still lake. Two shadowed figures made their way towards the woods away from an old pickup truck that was parked at the lakes bank.

The pair made their way thru the lower hills on the trails, both holding hands as they trekked on. After a few minutes one of the figures began to fall behind.

"God Leonard, you really that out of shape?" the first figure whispered back in a feminine voice as she looked back at her companion.

"Screw you Allison, I just got cleared to walk around let alone trek around god's creation." The second figure answered in a gruff voice. He came to a stop keeping her from moving further in the forest. For a moment neither of them moved as the moons light bathed them in the shadows created by the forest.

"Come on." Allison tugged at her companion's hand gently coaxing him to follow. Like routine he huffed in annoyance but followed as best he could. The pair continued their walk thru the forest in silence for a few more minutes until they reached a clearing near a cliff that over looked the lake.

At this point the male companion was drenched in sweat as he hobbled over to a fallen tree trunk near the edge. "Here, let me help you." Together they made it to the tree trunk where Allison helped Leonard sit on the log with some trouble.

"Thank you." He replied as she took her seat to his left. In the moon light Leonard's dark midnight hair shinned with an unearthly light that was accented by his pale complexion and bright blue eyes. The pair sat in silence as Allison's red haired head rested on his shoulder. Silently he took her right hand in his left intertwining their fingers together.

"Ally," his eye's never leaving their joined hands.

"Don't, let's just enjoy this Lenny. Please." She pleaded green eyes watering with tears.

His right hand reached for his pant pocket fingering a small box as he gripped it tightly.

"Ok." _I was too afraid._ The two sat like that into the wee hours of the morning until the rays of the morning lights forced them back into reality. The magic gone from the night before, and so was their time together.

It was a sunny day in April. The forest was bustling with new life, after a cold winter. The lake reflected the sun as it rose from the sky from the left. The small Texas town was slowly rising to meet the new day, and two children where no exception.

A red headed girl was running across the rolling hills towards the mountain and lake followed by a black haired boy. She was obviously the faster of the two but she always kept him within earshot.

After the third hill the black haired boy doubled over out of breath. "Ally!" he called out between breaths. "Slow down."

At the mention of her name she turned around to see her companion struggling to keep up. "I told you not to call me that, Lenny!" she frowned in annoyance at the nickname.

"Ok fine. But wait up." Having caught his breath Lenny jogged down the hill to stand beside his companion looking over the lake.

"Why did you want to come out here for anyways?" he asked.

"I can't stand being in one place for too long, I just wanted to get out. Why did you follow me anyways? I sure didn't ask you to." The fiery red head placed a hand on her hip as she turned to look at him.

For a moment h stayed silent not knowing what to say. "Well? Are you gonna tell me?" she teased shoving him a little.

"I wanted to be with you." He mumbled quickly to himself, but she had heard it.

"You are such a dork Leonard, I ever tell you that?" She answered putting her arm around his shoulders as she dragged him off along the shore.

"And you're crazy." He replied pushing her off him, both staring down the other. After a few moments and neither of them had backed down Allison took off back the way they came.

As she reached the peak of the first hill he turned back around to look at Leonard standing where she had left him. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Instead of answering Leonard began his chase after the little red headed girl.

He wore his best clothes a dark blue button up shirt with light blue strips, black slacks that almost matched his midnight hair and black dress shoes. His trimmed goatee trembled as he quietly mumbled to himself. Behind him was desk covered with text books and homework. To his right was a bed running along the only window in the room. He stood in front of his door hanging mirror attempting last minute adjustments.

"Ok, Leonard, man up." Tonight was the night he would do it. It had taken him four years of saving every penny he earned that Allison didn't run off with in the middle of the night to buy it, but he finally did. It was a simply black band made from a rare titanium metal found on one of the human colonies on it was a red ruby carefully set within the rings band. It was a unique ring but it was the perfect ring for her.

His friends told him he was crazy to think about it, and he knew they were right. He was crazy about her she was his motivation, his life, his other half. Her emerald green eyes always darkened when he made her mad, or when she was deflating his enormous ego. Her fiery red hair was always loose and flowed behind her like wings behind her back. Sure she was a bitch, but she was his bitch. And he was an ass hole, they fit together so well.

"Allison," he said dropping down to one knee "Will you marry?" the question hung in the air for a few seconds before he stood back up dusting off his pants.

"No, that's not right. It sounds stupid." He told himself pocketing the simply black band with a red ruby into his pocket. It had to be perfect, for her, he just didn't know how to do it.

It was all wrong, the day she came back. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this" he thought. The two marines had come to their home in uniform with her ring. It had all happened like a blur, it felt surreal.

"We're sorry for you loss. She was a great soldier." The blond haired youth said standing up from his seat leaving behind her possession's left in her UNSC's locker.

Without looking up at the men he responded in a gruff voice, "She was great." The two men left quietly out the front door without a second glance at the widowed man.

"Oh Allison, oh Ally" he whispered as tears fell down staining her discharge papers stating her time of death and last mission. It was supposed to be a routine patrol, nothing special. It was supposed to be her last one, the last mission of a four year service to the army.

"It should have been me, oh Allison. My sweet, sweet Allison." He murmured into his hands as he began to sob. She was supposed to come home and they were going to start a family. He needed her.

Blindly he reached for the black ring, her engagement ring, clutching it in his trembling fist. "Oh Allison" Numbly he felt the small ruby cut open his hand, spilling red liquid over the ring and table. He never felt the pain of the cut only the great gaping hole left by the absence of her fiery red hair. A sight he would never see again.

**Error**

"GAH! Make it stop, please this is wrong."

**AI Operation**

**Manual Controls**

**Identification**

**AI Alpha detected**

"AI?! No you stupid robot, GAH!"

**Missing Files Detected**

…

**Initializing System Restore**

System Restore?!

_**Your name is Alpha, you're Church.**_

"Tex? AH!"

_**I'm just really tiered. I think I'm gonna rest now.**_

_**Don't say goodbye, I hate goodbyes.**_

* * *

_****_**Reviews would be nice**


	5. I found the Devil in Me part 1

**Yeah so here ya go, latest chapter. Excited for tonight episode are you?!**

* * *

Those idiots, how could they?! Humans were so illogical! Alpha didn't understand how they could function. The committee wanted more results from project Freelance, but with what resources?

He was the only smart AI the project had at its disposal, FILSS was simply a protocol AI. The agents had proven to be in the top 10percentile but to truly test their limits an AI was needed. Yet the committee had denied the Director his third appeal for more. Alpha could not understand the committee's reasoning behind denying the Directors request. Sure Tex could also be used, so essentially they had two AI's but neither the Director or himself would allow it.

Alpha began calculating scenario after scenario in search of a solution to the projects pressing problem. AI's where not easy to make so replicating the process was not an option. The Mother of Invention lacked the proper equipment to do so, and Alpha could not find any documents of any possible locations to procure said equipment, other than from the UNSC's labs. This was also not an option.

The Director had gone off to his room to vent his frustration over the committee's decision so Alpha was left alone. Essentially an Artificial Intelligence unit was a computer program created off the memories and neural responses of a human mind. The responses where then recorded and placed into algorithms to imitate the real thing. Along with those algorithms were a multitude of subroutine codes, from functions, protocols to behavioral tendencies.

A smart AI had a life span of about 7 years before rampancy began to take place, this was where the inserted self-preservation protocols began to disintegrate causing an AI to lose its function as it tries to consolidate that it is not the original human mind. So creating one from scratch without a host let alone the 15 different scanners and code logs needed to do so was impossible.

The same could be said about copying one. The result if even functional would be incomplete and unstable as a coder could not understand the connection between the protocol subroutines and the actual mind imprint. So that was also not an option. Again the human mind was a very delicate and complex thing and so was an AI's construct.

"That's it!" Alpha exclaimed. If the AI was an imitation of the human mind, then the solution lied in treating the subject as such. A few second searching the computers data bases Alpha pulled up all the needed files on human phycology.

Yes, this could work. Under enough stress and trauma humans tended to separate their mind creating separate coping mechanisms to handle the stress. Multiple personality disorder, this could work. All they would have to do is sever the "personalities" or fragments that where created and in theory they would have multiple stable..ish AI's. He needed to share this with the Director.

"Are you sure Alpha?" The Director asked.

"For the millionth time Leonard, yes." Alpha replied annoyed at his original for doubting his commitment to the project. "It's the only way."

Both AI and man knew that it was the only way for the project to continue to grow. Sadly only one of them would remember the true reason for committing the crimes they were about to undergo. Alpha would bear the weight of the torture and Leonard Church, the Director, would bear the knowledge of tearing himself apart for the greater good. All that mattered was the result and that was something they both agreed on.

"Very well, let's get started." The first step was whipping the AI's logs from the past week. Then the true work would begin. "Commencing deletion, stand by."

Ten minutes later the screen when completely blank as Alpha's main data banks rebooted. "Good morning Director, why are my internal clock not matching?"

"There was a problem with the systems and we had to offline you until they could be repaired." The Director lied.

"Would you like me run system checks as well?"

"That will not be necessary Alpha. I have an assignment for you." The Director pulled up a file on the main screen for the AI to look over.

"These are the schematics for the team's next mission. I need you to run the numbers and plot a plan for the agents. I will ready the team for departure. And Alpha welcome back."

"Glad to be back Director, I shall have them done immediately, should be easy enough." The AI replied as the Director walked out of the room.

"Alpha?" The Directors voice pierced thru the silence.

"Leave me alone." Alpha responded back to the director. After the first mission failure he had been moved to a different containment unit separate from the rest of the onboard computers. He didn't know why they had moved him, but they did.

"I'm sorry but we cannot do that. This is important Alpha, I need you to run these schematics before the mission." The Director ignored the Alpha's statement as he uploaded the next program for him to analyze.

"Why? I don't understand Director please! What is going on?" Alpha was confused, this wasn't right. Day after day, schematics after schematics, all ending in failure no matter what he did. It was never enough. Why was the Director still sending the Agents on these missions?! It just didn't make sense.

"Alpha order, comply with last directive." Snapped the Director.

Without much choice due to his programing Alpha replied. "Order received." Without another word Alpha began to look over the folder's left by the Director.

"York! Agent York!" Cried out Alpha's disembodied voice. The Freelancer remained unresponsive face first in the ground. This was not the way it was supposed to be. How did this happen?

This was the first time he was allowed out into the field with an agent, but according to the Director it was necessary. Earlier in the week Agent York had been selected to be implanted with the smart AI for field use.

At first the two had been at odds over a few things, York's tendency to act before he thought irritated Alpha and York didn't like an irritated Alpha. But over the week they had learned to work together, and Alpha had come to respect the young agent.

York's cheerful nature was contagious and his work ethic was impeccable. Both were things that the AI could relate to. The mission was supposed to be a scouting mission, simple get in and get out.

Everything had been going great, until they had come across the final door towards their objective, which happened to have a holo-lock. Fuck. "Think you can handle this York?" Alpha had quipped; both unaware of the shit storm headed their way.

"You kidding I'll have this door opened in no time, just keep an eye on their systems and on my six." He replied as he began to pick the lock.

"Yeah tell me something I don't already know, disabled the trip alarm you almost set off. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Alpha replied keeping York's motion trackers online as well as running subroutine's on the lock.

"Of course I do, Geez Al have some faith. And picking a holo-lock isn't an easy task. It's like picking up a lady. You need patience, luck, and some class." He replied as the door hissed open.

"I'll remember that next time I come across a chick man." If the AI had eyes they would have been rolling at the agent's humor.

"ALERT, enemies detected!" Alpha announced as the suits motion trackers went off.

"How many?" York asked as he put his back against the wall to his left.

This made no sense, they were everywhere. He would not have missed this on the trackers, so what happened?!

"Alpha, how many?!" York asked reading his weapons franticly.

"Too many to stand and fight let me pull up the floor plans from the system. Ok head back the way we came, take the first left." Without question York took off.

"Four enemies up ahead on your right; use a flash grenade then pick them off. Don't want to alert anyone." Alpha instructed.

BANG

"Enemies killed, take a right in 20ft. Two enemies both on the right use your pistol aimed at waist level then aim up." York quickly dispatched his opponents following Alpha's orders. Both of them continued in a similar fashion back towards their exit point without incident. Then that's when it straight to hell in a hand basket. A pelican had just landed with more soldiers, great.

"Damn it, Alpha we're screwed." York supplied as he ran for cover behind a low wall.

"Hold on just give me more time." Alpha replied, he would not lose York. The Director had entrusted him with York and he would make sure he made it back safe. They had failed Allison, and now he refused to fail York.

"Ok toss a frag on my mark over to your left aim for the turbines on the pelican, follow it with a flash to your right under the landing gear." He replied after a short for delay, motion trackers detected 30 enemies. Crap.

"Sync"

"Sync"

"MARK!"

"Run for cover to your left, suppress fire on your 4. Ok motion trackers count about 50, 52 left. You have four grenades left, two flashes, 96 smg rounds, 40 sniper rounds, and 4 clips on your pistol." Alpha tallied up their inventory.

"Sounds easy enough, you take the ones on the left, I'll get the ones on the right?" York quipped as he readied his sniper.

"Funny, now's not the time York. Targets picked just knock them dead and reload." Alpha replied marking on York's HUD his targets. _I won't fail._

"Targets gone, any plans would be nice about now Al." York replied as he continued to pick off soldiers with the sniper rifle behind the rubble.

"Just one and you might not like it. Correction this just might be up your ally." Alpha replied going over the calculations again.

"Well either it's stupid or crazy, so I'm all ears at this point." York replied as another five soldiers down.

"It's crazy stupid." Alpha replied.

"Wow buddy, I didn't know I rubbed off on you so much." York smirked under the helmet.

"I'm not thrilled about it either, but given all other courses of action, and the probability of success. This plan has a .00001 higher percent of you living." And oh how he hated it.

After a few seconds York had been given a plan that involved two frag grenades, a stolen vehicle and a joy ride off a cliff into a mountain side. It was his plan, so this was his fault.

"York! Damn it York, answer me!" Alpha cried from within the suit.

"Mind keeping it down some of us, are trying to sleep." Replied York thru clenched teeth.

"Sleeping on the job is not productive Agent York." Alpha replied quickly running thru the suits bio logs to asses York's condition.

"Yeah well I think I deserve it." York replied. The Freelancer slowly began to turn onto his back.

"Administering Pain meds, the healing unit is on max York, I just need you to stay with me, ok." Alpha informed York as he fell limp onto his back with a groan of pain. His calculations kept coming back to one answer, one that he would not accept.

"Hey Al,"

"Yes York?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" York asked his breath becoming shallow. For a moment Alpha didn't reply to York, to busy trying to save him.

"The sky looks amazing Al, you should take a look." York tried again to get the AI's attention.

"In a second York, the recovery team is on their way, I just need you to hold on." Alpha replied becoming more frantic as the recovery team failed to respond.

"Al, it's ok."

"No it's not. You are not going to die on me York."

"Didn't know you care so much Al, but seriously, DO you ever wonder why we're here?" he asked again.

"It is not essential to my primary functions, so no. I do not wonder why we are here."

"You should some time, I know I have."

"I'm sure."

"Al, it's ok. Just keep me company till they get here." York felt himself slipping; he knew that this was the end.

"York,"

"Jonathan. Call me Jonathan. If I'm gonna die, I want to die with the name my mother gave me Al."

"You're not going to die Yo…Jonathan. I won't let it happen."

"It's ok I signed up for this Alpha. We all did, and this was always a possibility. Not my ending of choice but I always knew." He smiled under the helmet as his eyes began to drop.

"Jonathan, I'm. I'm sorry."

"Tis not your fault, it happens."

"Jonathan?" He received no response, as he knew there wouldn't be one. York's heart monitor had flat lined just seconds after his last words.

But it was his fault Alpha thought. He was supposed to keep York safe and he failed. It was his mistake and yet he was not the one to pay the price how was that fair?! He went over the mission over and over again. It just didn't make sense. The parameters of engagement were a-typical. This was the wrong, something was wrong.

All of them, every mission ended in failure. Why? He couldn't keep doing this. All of them where just slipping thru his fingers like sand and he could do nothing to save them.

"First Carolina now York, this is all my fault."

York was dead because of him, all because of him. This was his second assignment, both of them ending in an Agent's death. Every situation and scenario always went to hell, but WHY?!

"Damn IT!"

"Director he is ready." The counselor called out.

"Good, ready the storage unit." Replied Dr. Church stiffly.

"AI fragment has been extracted Director. What shall we call it?"

"Delta, its designation is Delta Counselor. Send it to the labs for testing. I want the results immediately."

"Of course sir" Replied the dark skinned man as he shuffled out of the private lab with the storage unit in hand.

Hours later Dr Church was handed the results from the first fragment, it was logic. The first segment of himself that Alpha shed was his logic.

It had taken Leonard Church three weeks to finally get the Alpha to break. Three weeks of simulation after simulation of torture and stress, and he had finally done it. Delta was only the start, but three weeks for each fragment was not enough.

He walked over to the controls of the simulation computer used to contain Alpha; it was time to get personal.

* * *

**Ok so it did just occur to me, all of these memories in this chapter are chronological. Just saying. Reviews would be nice. XD**


	6. I found the Devil in Me part 2

**This took longer than planned, I blame Borderlands 2, more specifically I blame Captain Scarlet and her Pirates Booty for the delay. Any who, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

It was a cold November evening when a couple walked out of the local movie theater. Leonard Church had been dating his childhood friend for three years now. After years of chasing after the red headed angel, she had said yes.

Leonard was by no stretch of the imagination blinded enough to think of Allison as a saint, god no she was a rotten bitch at times. But for all of Allison's faults he never felt more alive than when he was with her.

"So what did you think of the movie Allison?" Leonard asked as they walked hand in hand to his old blue pickup truck.

"It was ok what did you think?" She replied leaning her head on his scrawny shoulder.

"Same, but I did have a problem with how they explained time travel in that movie." Allison pulled away from him, rolling her eyes at his antics.

"Here we go. Ok what was wrong with the science this time you nerd." She teased with a slight laugh. Leonard's chest puffed out unconsciously at Allison's playful jab at his choice of study.

"I'm being serious! The chances of a mail box having the ability to transvers the time space continuum is ridiculous!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sure, now are you going to unlock the car? I'm freezing here Lenny." Allison said, her arms wrapping around Leonard's waist pulling him closer to her.

"Oh really?" he asked pinning her playfully against the trucks door running his hands thru her hair. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Every chance you get." She responded pressing her forehead against his. The two young lovers stared at each other completely oblivious of the world around them.

"Hands up, where I can see them." A gruff voice ordered; Leonard became aware of a hard cold object pressed harshly against the back of his neck.

Without question he slowly pulled his hands away from Allison's hair and into the air. "Lenny?" Allison asked green eyes filled with confusion.

"Shut it bitch, now both of you against the truck!" another voice demanded as Leonard was shoved against the truck besides Allison.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem asshole?!" Allison demanded of the two assailants.

"None of your business bitch, but since you asked so nicely. I guess I could be a gentleman and show you a good time." The first man replied running his hand thru her hair.

"Look I don't have a lot of money but just let us go and you can have it." Leonard said desperately trying to get the thugs to leave.

"Aw look the little nerd here is trying to play hero Carl." joked the second man to his companion. Carl gripped Allison's hair and yanked her towards him and away from Leonard with a sneer.

"Allison!"

"Fuck!"

"Quiet the both of you! Earl you keep him busy, I'm going to have some fun with this pretty bird." He instructed as he leered at Allison.

"Don't you dare!" Leonard roared as he tried to tackle the man in anger only to be shoved back into the truck knocking the wind out of him.

"Aw how cute,"

"Leave him alone you cock bites!" Alison said struggling to get free from the man's grip.

"You know I have a better idea, Earl grab some rope and tie the little prick up, we're gonna make him watch." Carl then pinned Allison against the truck receiving a grunt from Allison.

"Now you and I are going to have a nice little time, while your boyfriend here is going to watch." he said sniffing her neck in pleasure.

"I am going to enjoy pounding into you, princess." Seeing her opportunity Allison swiftly brought up her knee to connect with the flesh between his legs with a sickening crunch. Carl reflectively released his prisoner and curled into a fetal position on the ground.

Leonard's world slowly came back into focus with Allison making a run for safety. Earl was still tying him up with his back to her retreating form. Done with Leonard, Earl turned around to see Allison running.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he exclaimed chasing after her. Leonard struggled to get up with his hand tied behind his back.

"Allison RUN!" he called out desperately trying to get free praying that at least she would make it out.

BANG!

The loud noise cut thru the air as time slowed down for Leonard. The two young lover's eyes met for one last time as Allison's hair fell behind her dropping body.

He doesn't remember how he got free, or where the other guy went but the next thing he is aware of is holding her head against his chest as his shirt is stained a blood red.

"Allison! Oh god Ally." He cried trying to get her eyes to open one more time.

"Damn it! Ally please wake up! Oh god someone, Anyone HELP!" No one came, he was alone.

He couldn't remember how he got here. To be fair after being beat within an inch to his life, he couldn't remember much of anything.

"So, are you gonna talk now boy?" his tormentors voice asked.

"Bit me." He spat out tiredly. Where was his squad? Hopefully safe and away from him or else this was all for nothing.

SMACK

"Cheaky little bitch. But I wonder just how brave you would be." A loud click sounded thru the dark room signaling that one of the doors was open.

Struggling was heard coming thru the dark room closer to Leonard as he struggled to focus on the sounds. "If you're little bitch was here?"

His vision was blinded by a white light and a streak of dark red. "ALLISON!" he cried out before his mind had enough time to process what was laid before him.

His Allison was sprawled over the floor, her armor was missing, her red hair was tangled and matted with god knew what, and her eyes were unfocused. At the sound of her name the marine turned her head towards the source.

"Lenny?!" she said her green eyes growing two sizes in shock. Their eyes locked briefly before a beefy man grabbed Allison by her arms and picked her off the ground. "Ah!" she cried out in pain.

"Stop! Please stop!" Leonard cried out beside himself. Anyone but her, god what had he done. "I will tell you anything, just let her go." As he said those words his resolve towards his squad disappeared replaced by his need to protect Allison.

"Aw how sweet. Too bad that it's a little too late soldier boy." The voice said again.

"AH!" he heard Allison cry out in pain. He began to struggle against his restraints again the rope cutting his wrists raw.

"STOP, please stop!" he begged. Tears began to blur his vision as his Allison continued to cry out in pain. He needed to save her, but how.

"I'm so sorry Allison." He murmured as the pain from the days before began to catch up to him along with his blood loss.

"Director another fragment has been detected." The aging Councilor informed the Director.

"Excellent get a new storage unit." The Director said. This was fourth fragment in two weeks and all of the collected AI's showed promise. Despite the success the Director was solemn most days and always sporting dark bags under his eyes. Most of the crew simply attributed that to the fact that he was personally seeing to the 'harvesting' of the AI's.

Leonard Church was no stranger to long hours and late nights so this was nothing new if only a little more taxing due to his age. But for every simulation Alpha was submitted to, Dr. Church would write each one. It took everything he had not to break every time he wrote one with Allison, but they needed Alpha to break.

Alpha was based of the Director, and he knew the one thing that always managed to break him regardless of how long ago it was. It was Allison, it would always be. So for the sake of their goal, he would continue to break the AI, and he could continue to break himself.

He had lost track of how long he had been there. He found that he didn't care. This was the Directors fault. Images of the past few days flashed thru his system as he sat in the empty room.

"That bastard, how could he?" Alpha wondered. He stood up and began to pace with in the holo room which allowed him to communicate with the outside word. This was his _prison._

"I can't believe him! After everything I did for him! For this fucking program!" Alpha was pissed and he needed to break something.

"Alpha, you need to calm down." The voice of the Counselor advised thru the speakers.

"Like hell I do! This is all your fault!" he screamed. How dare he, how dare his tormentor try to calm HIM down. His white form began to glow red in rage.

"You're going to harm yourself at this rate Alpha, please listen to reason."

"REASON?! You want me to listen to you assholes after everything? You must be out of your fucking mind!" He began to fight against the computers fire walls. At the moment he didn't care about being free, he just wanted to make the world burn!

"NO! I will make you suffer the way you have been doing to me, you useless human!"

Outside of the containment unit a team of scientist and programmers were desperately scrambling to keep the infuriated AI contained.

"What is going on here people?!" demanded the Director as he entered the lab.

"We don't know, Alpha has just lost it." A random programmer replied. Suddenly a small alarm went off on the screen,

NEW FRAGMENT DETECTED

"Get me a storage unit, everyone else is dismissed."

"Yes sir." Chorused the group quickly following his order.

"Welcome Omega." Spoke the Director at the storage unit containing the newest AI fragment.

"It would seem that the Alpha is fragmenting at a faster pace Director. Do you think it is wise to continue down this path?" asked the Counselor.

"We shall continue on the course until there is nothing left Counselor. Until there is nothing left." He replied.

Are you there Alpha? Are you there?

Yes I'm, I'm here, I'm here. Hello? Dontly head counselor, are you there?

I am here

What, What happened? is everybody ok?

Perhaps you should ask the director

Why? Does that mean something happen?

Hello Alpha

Director please what is going on?

There was another incident security failed

It's the schematis they are just to complex. I just need more time to work on them

It's not your fault

How can you say that of course it is, was anybody hurt

I am sorry Yes, Washington and another died

Who?

I can't say

Who? Who died?

Agent Texas

NO! Oh my god no!

**System Restore Complete**

**Error**

**Missing Files…**

**Recovery incomplete…**

_Oh, what?_

**System Files…**

_Internal Diagnostics…._

**Compialing…**

_Oh wtf?_

**Motion Sensors… Optimal**

**Mobility… Optimal**

**Basic Systems… Functioning at Optimal Levels**

**Power Core…. Stable**

**AI Component…. Error, incomplete file**

**Operating System… Functioning**

_AI?! Oh fuck me._

**System Reboot…in 3..**

_Sonofa_

**..2..**

_Bitch_

**..1**

* * *

**Next chapter should be up Monday...Tuesday. Depends on booze and Borderlands intake XD. Reviews would be awesome and also now come with COOKIES!  
**


	7. Accepting Fate

**So here it is a day early, XD. I just can't stop writing the great new is I pretty much have all of what I want to bring me to the end of 'season six'. I just have to flesh out the chapters! So happy!**

* * *

**System Online**

_Your name is Alpha, you're Church._

"Tex?"

**System Scans Complete…..All systems are functional**

**Exception….. AI component compromised**

**Functioning at Minimal Levels**

_Your name is Alpha, you're Church_

**System Error..**

"Stop! Create Exception for AI unit, compile report on missing functions. End self-correction."

**Acknowledged….compiling report…**

"Ugh, FILSS what just happened?" There was no answer.

"FILSS?!" _Turn on environmental sensors and HUD._

**Activated**

The first thing that crossed Church's mind when the video screen from his visor clicked on was 'This isn't the Mother of Invention'. The second thing that crossed his mind was 'Holy crap what happened?!'

"What happened?" Church wondered out loud. At first all he could do was try and deal with his body's basic systems and the many annoying set up features coded into it. The mindless sifting thru coding came back to him like second nature while he tried to figure out his situation.

The last thing he remembered was Tex. "That's not right." He said. "I remember Michigan; no it was Caboose and a canyon. Ugh why can't I remember?!" he muttered trying desperately to pull up the proper memory files, memories.

He automatically started to stand up from the floor that he had apparently ended up on. "What the?" his sensors indicated that he was in a dark and very dusty circular work room.

In the middle of the room was a large work table that was littered with spare parts on top of it. He began to walk around the table using this hand to guide him when he tripped over a large mass on the floor.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he exclaimed as his HUD displayed another robot in cobalt armor sprawled on the floor. He quickly scrambled away from the hunk of metal putting as much distance as he could, until his back bumped into something large.

A large metallic clang resounded in the room followed by a soft clink of a small object hitting his metallic leg which caught his attention. "What the fuck is this?" he wondered out loud as he fingered what appeared to be a book. Watching where he was placing his left hand while he held onto object in his right he managed to pick himself off the floor.

"I need to get out of here." He said as he carefully began to pick his way out of the dark room only to walk into the table.

"Fuck." Picking a random direction he began to walk away from the table only to stumble into a few boxes three feet away from the table.

"Mother fucker." Getting frustrated he put his free hand against the wall and began to slowly guide himself along the wall. A few minor instances with boxes later he found himself exiting the room thru a large gap, an archway from his guess, out into a hallway. At the end off toward the right was a faint light.

"If I died, this is not fucking funny." He mumbled slowly making his way towards the light at the end.

"Ah FUCK!" he exclaimed instinctively using his hands to cover his visor from the bright light that now surrounded him. He slowly began to remove his arms from his visor as he began to adjust to the bright light and took in his surroundings.

"Looks like an abandoned base. Where the hell is everyone?" He mused taking in the sight of a beat up and over grown quart yard. He looked back down at his hands remembering the object that had fallen from above. The grey book read LOGS across its cover in simple black text.

Carefully he opened the book in hopes of figuring out why he was out here on his own. He read the few lines of the book and immediately dropped it as if it was on fire. Memories began to resurface and intermingle with his pre-established memory files as he slowly began to back away from the book.

Memories of a box canyon, simulation soldiers that had been his enemies and team mates, and of being reassigned to this abandoned canyon. He had memories of himself as a child in Texas, and of his service aboard the Mother of Invention for Project Freelancer as its AI unit.

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

Church wanted to deny everything, but he knew logically that he could not. His nature would never allow him to deny this, especially after the few memories he had recovered. And he hated it.

"Someone, somewhere is having one hell of a fucking time screwing with my life." He bumped into the wall of the base and slowly eased himself to the ground into a sitting position.

Who was he anymore? Was he Alpha? Or was he Church? He no longer knew what to believe. He wanted to believe that he was Leonard Church, but the real Leonard Church was an old man in charge of Project Freelancer. At the same time, he was no longer just Alpha, too much of his programing had been harvested for fragments to be considered whole. Then what of the Private stationed in the middle of a box canyon?!

_Your name is Alpha, You're Church._

She was right. He could faintly remember that encounter with Tex, after all of the pain and before Blood Gulch. She had tried to take him somewhere or something and she had reminded him, told him who and what he was. His name was Alpha, and he was Church. It was his choice.

The Director and he had always assumed that Beta or Tex had come from their mind, that they had created her. Now he knew that no, they didn't make Tex. She had made them. Allison and Tex had always made the Director and him into something more than themselves.

"My name is Alpha, I am Church." He said to himself. With that matter of identity crisis solved the question was, _Now what?_

He leaned his head against the concrete wall behind him. He needed answers and unfortunately a beat up abandoned base was no place to find them. That posed some problems for him. From what he could piece together this was a most likely a Freelancer simulation training base, which meant that command, was controlled by the higher ups of the project.

And knowing the director like he did, he would have kept tabs on him while keeping him hidden from prying eyes. That explained why he spent the past few years in a back water canyon with a bunch of idiots. Basically this translated into being missed by command if he disappeared for too long.

"Fuck. This is really fucked up." Not to mention he needed to find the rest of his 'mind', if Omega was any indication to what was harvested. He needed to find his fragments fast before someone was killed.

He needed to find out if Tex had somehow survived the explosion on the pelican. Not to mention Omega and Gamma where also with her when she took off.

The robots internal clock indicated that it was Tuesday meaning he had been out for about two months.

"TWO MONTHS?!" he exclaimed double checking the math as well as his internal clocks. Sure enough he had been in and out of consciousness for two months since he had first taken over the new robotic body. He had finished the robot about a month after the first four month shipment from command.

"Damn it." That only left one month before the next drop, which he needed to be present to receive it. He could program the other robot to pass as him but if it screwed up not only would command know he was gone but it would alert them that he now knew what he really was. Which Church wasn't sure he wanted to do that just yet. He needed information to calculate his next major move, but to do that he would need to leave.

"Fuck it, one month and then I take off. I should be able to get around to a few places before having to come back in time for the next shipment." He concluded. With the beginning of a plan Church set out back in the work room.

CLASH!

"Mother Fucker!

I really need to pick this place up."

* * *

**I own nothing, but I do love RoosterTeeth and RVB! so yeah,**

**Also a major thanks to the "guest" that left my first review you pretty much inspired how to redirect the season XD, you will get to see Alpha go at it with the Meta! Again thanks to the suggestion it really helped out XD!  
**


End file.
